Untold legend of a rival
by Bleach guy
Summary: We all know ash an Gary , were the two Hero's and rivals of pallet town, but this is the stroy of the third hero of pallet twom.
1. Chapter 1

**If you can please read on, chapter two is where things get interesting , this is my first stroy , so give it a chance, Any reviews are always welcome**

We all know the story of the two Hero's of pallet town , Ash and Gary. Two rivals, two forces that constantly collide. Two equally powerful forces, each determined to out do the other but this is the story of a third force that rivalled the other two, a story of a hero not well know, a hero forgotten by the world, a legend which ever so often can be heard as a whisper in the wind. The journey of a boy like no other.

Beep,beep,beep,beep, "alright , already , shut off, mother fu..."before, I could finish, my dear old mother interrupted me," honey, you might want to wake up!".

" Oh come on, can't I sleep for 10 more minutes! I mean it is summer and it's like 10 in the morning ," I slurred while still half asleep.

" If you really want to honey , though I don't think you should keep professor oak waiting any longer." What , why would professor oak wait for me... Wait , shit , is today the day ? I jumped or rather fell out of bed still rather sleepy but slowly energy was getting released in my body as my excitement grew.

I checked the Calendar, pinched myself, checked the calendar again, then rushed out of my room, changed , brushed , grabbed a toast as I ran out the house, while I ran out the door , mother yelled," remember , pick carefully , this is going to be your partner for the rest of you life !" She had that special smile on her face, a smile that greeted me every morning, a smile that never gets old, a smile full of love,the smile I would protect at any coast, a smile just for me. " and don't forget to take ace with you , he still has to go for his walk," she added.

" Alright," I yelled back ," how's my little champ doing! Hope it wasn't to hot last night, but you wouldn't have to worry about that, if you just came inside you know."

" ruff, ruff,"

" yea, yea I get it, now finish your drink and let's go , professor oak is waiting ya know !". As though he heard no word , ace slowly but surely finished his drink.

I remember when dad first brought him home , a scared little growlithe, soaked to the bone, dad had found him abandoned in an alley left there to die. I remember that night so well, because it was first time, I had ever been aware of a thunder storm, mother would always tell me every time, I would hear thunder, I would do this cute little jump and then start laughing. I was really young back then , about one year old and still yet to say my first world, but as luck would have it when dad walked in with growlithe in his arm, I started saying ace again and again and again.

To this day my parents don't know what possessed me to say ace , but I did and that how's ace got his name. Him and dad would go on walks everyday, sometimes I would tag along and all three of us would play tag or catch and mom would wait at home siting at the porch waiting for us but it all changed when dad went missing on a boat trip to sinnoh, ever since then mom always sits on the porch at night waiting for dad to return and ace who refused to come inside always staying outside, waiting for the day to come , always on the look out for a man who may never return.

A sharp bark from Ace brought me back to reality and then we headed off in the direction of Oaks lab. We ran as fast as we could, me panting and fighting for each breath since I was never really a runner and ace happily bounding along like he could so this all day long, man i sure wish, I could run like that . 15 min later we arrived at the stairs of the lab, I sat down at the bottom steps struggling to catch my breathe while ace ran circles around me, brushing his bushy little tail on my back every now and then. I took in a deep breathe and then rushed up the stairs going two flights at a time, trying to keep up with ace as we approached the main door, I hurriedly rung the bell, as I waited for the door to open.

" Hold your horses or rapidash, whichever one you prefer, I be right there with you ," came a voice from deep within. " you young ones are always in a rush, well do come in now," said oak as he opened the door. " aahh well if it isn't ace, been a while hasn't it boy and oh I guess you are here as well," said oak chuckling at his own joke.

" well aren't you a funny one professor," I replied with a frown on my face

,"my, my, take it easy now, I am just joking," he said while he was getting attacked by ace. " Go upstairs , first room on the left, I be right behind you right after, I clean all the slobber off myself!" said oak as he closed the door behind us.

Waiting for no further instructions from the professor, like no running , and don't touch anything, we ran up the stairs and into the room. Where both of us waited for the professor to come, while we held our breathe's in excitement. I tried looking around the room, try to get a sense of what goes on in his lab , but I couldn't , my eyes would not budge from the centre of the room. That's where my partner was waiting, the key to open the world of Pokemon , the key to my adventure. Oak briskly walked into the room," you know , you are not the only one who was late today, there was a boy who just left with a rather challenging Pokemon," he said amused. Well, I was glad I wasn't the only one, it always feels better to know someone else made the same mistake.

"Also you are very lucky because more starter Pokemon just arrived, unlike ash, you actually have a choice!"said oak,

" thanks the heavens!what kind of Pokemon did ash go with ? What about Gary ?" I asked .

" well, if I tell you, where is the surprise ? " was all he said. Ash and Gary both already have their Pokemon, shit I am falling behind, they both were my two sworn rivals , but they never though of me as a rival, never acknowledged me as an equal. Soon that will change. " you know the choice, charmender, bulbasaur, and squirtle, take your pick," said oak. One by one I opened all three of the pokeballs, and released all three starters. Which one to pick... Charmender and squirtle both were full of confidence, puffing there chests out, eyes big and bright but what caught my eye was the little bulbasaur, smaller in size then the other two, seeking refuge behind professors leg, seemed like he was a little shy.

"Well, I would like to go with the bulbasaur, little guy reminds me of myself, I used to hide behind my dads leg like that when I was little and whenever, I would meet someone new they would have to pry me from his legs if they wanted a hug or something, you know since I was the cutest baby ," I said with a goofy smile on my face.

" I am glad you picked him, I was getting worried If the little fur ball would get picked but seemed like thats done and over with! Well here is you pokedex , 5 other pokeballs to start you off and now you are free to go ! Go forth new trainer and take the world by storm! And make you name known far and wide," said oak as he rushed me out the lab . " Thanks again professor ! I sure will be known every where ," I said as I closed the door behind me.

Standing here on top of the steps outside, I felt a warm feeling in my heart, finally after years of dreaming of this day the moment was here , now I could set out to fulfil my dreams and become the Pokemon master and if, I failed at least, I tried. " So bulbasaur , are you ready to be my partner? And you know what from now on , I will call you ichi, you like that ?" Though at first ichi continued to hide under ace , whom he had taken a liking to , but the moment I said I would call him ichi, little guy stepped forward and held out his paw, not wasting a moment I met it with a palm and wrapped my fingers around , I swear the little guy started shaking his paw , but that gesture right there sealed it for us, we were partners for life.

The three of us rushed down the stairs , where at the end my mother was waiting for us. " It's time for you to go all ready, can't believe you have grown so much, from that little boy who hid behind his fathers leg to a strong confident boy, ready to start a journey on his own, don't worry I won't hold you here any longer, all you need to know is that I am always waiting for you here so hurry and go become a Pokemon master!" While she said all this tears rolled down her checks but she still had that smile, the smile that made me strong.

Next she reached down to ichi who was now hiding between my legs," Now little man down here, I am trusting my boy to you, he is still young and wreck less so forgive if he ever hurts you , he is still learning and growing , just like you,please protect him for me." When she finished ichi stepped out from my legs and stood strong and confident as my mother gave a final hug and then one to ichi. Then it was aces turn who licked both me and ichi till we were covered in slobber and then as though giving us final words of advice , gave a little bark.

" Listen up ace , your the man of the house now , so you better take care of mom, alright ! " he made a little nod, which made me feel good. " And mom I will be back before you know it, keep smiling!". Ace howled as we started walking away waving as we went. We set off towards the forest , with our sights held far in the future, our journey had began. And ... then we ran back because , I forgot my bag and money which were still in my mothers hand,then we hugged again and ran back toward the forest!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Insanity

Soon we entered the forest, expecting it to be a peaceful and soothing place, but reality was far from it. It was a bloody chaos in here, Pokemon screaming every where, I could not believe that living so close to this ... Chaotic world, I never even got a hint of it.

Something darted out of the bushes across our path and then back into the bushes, all I saw was a blur of green, that surprised me a little but I soon calmed down. At least I knew the place was brimming with wild Pokemon, great place to catch one. I started looking around, searching for a Pokemon to catch but suddenly the whole place got silent, which was now unbearable after all the ruckus from before , which now that I think about it was also out of the ordinary, I had been to the forest before with my dad , it was much more peaceful back then but not this silent or chaotic, despite the fact it has been years since my first visit here it should not be _THIS_ way and even though I thought at first that forest was this wild, it just doesn't fit.

Now all that seems to be unnatural, the actions of these Pokemon must have been caused by something, some event that caused panic and struck fear in their hearts. They , must be running away from something ...or someone. I looked over at Ichi, who was acting rather weird. Little guy was taking a step back after every step I moved forward. "Bul..Ba, bulba , bul...Ba, "he stammered.

"What's wrong ichi ? Are you afraid of something? Do you know what every Pokemon is running form? " I asked.

" bul...bul..ba", was all he said. He is also scared, of this something... I think it be best if ichi was in his pokeball but... What if that something attacked me, how would I defend myself. still ichi was starting to tremor a little so I called him back and searched for the source of all this commotion.

I ventured deeper Into the forest which was getting quieter the further I went in. Soon I stumbled upon a clearing, after already half an hour of pushing through the undergrowth, the clearing felt great and free , with lots of space. I looked around there was tree, a single tree in the clearing not far from where I was standing and someone was leaning against it.

Shit, maybe this was the person that caused all this... Maybe I better turn back but I could not turn around and leave, human nature would not allow it or rather human curiosity. The urge to want to know whats behind this, overpowered the fear inside my heart. Hesitant at first, I walked towards the tree, step by step getting closer, and then my foot touched something soft. I looked down and there was pidgey on the ground, injured , bleeding. It seemed it was cut sharply and heavily, for one of it wings, was..nt on. The wing was cut from the body.

My heart raced, I thought Pokemon just fainted but I never thought they could be like this, I looked close to see if it was breathing but there was no sign of life. The pidgey was dead ! It's life ended in a pitiful way, whatever did this to him, wasn't human . Then I looked up at the tree again ... Someone was still leaning against the tree, the shadow fell down in a such a way I could not make out what I was looking at man or ... , I found my myself frozen in place, my body not wanted to move, I could hear my heart getting louder and louder, fear swelling up inside me. After what felt like and eternity I moved, I turned my back on the tree and started walking away from the clearing, my curiosity which a thing with commanding force before, had died.

" Oh come, at least come say hi, since you came all the way out here," came a voice behind me.I froze again, I was too stupid to realize that someone by the tree would see me in this wide open space. Slowly I turned around, bracing myself for what I might see but the face was still covered by the shadow but I could now tell it was a man , I relaxed a little but then tightened up when the image of the pidgey came back into my head. " did you.. Did you ..did," I stammered.

" Did I what," the man asked in a curious voice.

" umm, DID YOU KILL THAT PIDGEY!," I finally yelled.

"Well I did kill something but not that pidgey, I killed the thing that killed it," he said laughing when he saw the confused look on my face mixed with fear.

" What do you mean? You killed the thing that killed it, so.. What killed the pidgey?"I asked not wanting to know.

" killed the thing that killed it.. Kill it , it kill , thing dead, because killed. Boy wonder kill what I ? " he murmured to himself. What's wrong with this man, at first I thought he was a bit shady but now, he makes no sense ... He must be crazy, he probably killed the pidgey, I must get away from here.

As, I moved again in the opposite direction of the tree the man called out again," boy must stop, come closer and see the thing that kill pidgey, for I only severed justice and put down a loose monster,". I didn't want to go but the way he said justice ,made me feel like this man might have some sanity. Slowly but surely I made my way over to the tree and finally could see the man. He was tall, broad and looked muscular. He wore a mask on his face so, I couldn't see who he really was. He had a Kanata in his hand, covered in blood, now that I looked, his whole upper body was covered in blood, it was hard to see at first since he wore black clothing.

He pointed behind the tree , where there was green, mess of a creature or what used to be one."That is what killed the pidgey, not only a pidgey but many other Pokemon and thats why all the other Pokemon were running away from here because they saw this monster in action," he said.

" what was that thing ?" I asked still confused,"and ,"why would it do such a thing? Something so cruel ,there must be a reason. " I added.

" And a reason there is. That thing was a Pokémon, I dare say which one for it might cause you to fear them and judge all others of its species to be killing machines. The reason that it did this was us." He said looking at me, though, I could only see his dark blue eyes through the white mask he wore, they were filled with pain.

" As you may or may not know but cell phone frequencies affect Pokemon, all Pokemon hear them or are affected by them and are usually able to suppress the irritation caused by them but sometimes," he paused for a brief moment."sometimes the cell phone frequencies hit frequencies that interfere with brain signals of a Pokemon and cause them to act differently then normal ." He them looked back at the Pokemon or what remains of the Pokemon behind us.

"so, then , this Pokemon was affected that badly by the cell phone that it turned to a killer?," I asked shocked at affects of a simple cell phone .

" I am afraid so, it numbed this Pokemon of its surroundings, forcing it to slash at anything that came across its way, just like that pidgey."he explained .

"Then that means a Pokemon can be pushed so far , that it commits acts of insanity ," I mumbled.

" ahaha insanity you say? This was not insanity , this was a Pokemon acting because of actions of us humans. Let me tell you about insanity, insanity is doing the same fucking thing over and over again, and then expecting things to change. Like a man going to work every day under the same asshole boss, who hates his talent, and treats him like shit everyday and yet this man goes to work everyday , expecting that today things will be different, while he still does the same bloody shit he did yesterday. Why do you think he does that ," the man asked.

Then not waiting for an answer screamed," HOPE, the fuckig thing called hope that sits like a worm, drilled far into the deepest chambers of his heart, it teases the man everyday giving him false expectations , that today will be _different_!".

" But ," I stammered ," isn't hope what makes us human ? Makes us strong, helps us never Give up? Gives us a reason to try different things to a problem? Isn't hope what keeps us sane?"

The man started laughing and then continued ," but you see my boy, that is not the case for everyone, some like you try _different_ things because they have hope, while others do the same shit over and over again with the hope that things will change but in reality that hope is what drives them insane. Then when a bunch of these insane idiots come together , they call it a bloody society which then mocks and judges all the sane people, asking them do the same as them , to fall in the trap of insanity,". The man finally seemed like he was out of words. Insanity, hope, society, never would have put the three together.

This man, the one I judged, as taught by the society I live in to be insane , might be the most sane person, I have ever seen in my life. Then I noticed something odd in his left hand," umm but aren't you contradicting what you are saying slightly, since you keep trying to use that broken lighter, even though you know it will never light," I asked.

With a smile on his face he replied," I never said, I was sane did I?" Then as he continued laughing, " I once too was a man of society , fallen into the eternal trap of hope, a man who worked under an asshole boss, doing the same exact shit and hoping for things to change,". Then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-man with white mask.

...

Master Is kind. I like Master. When first met master, thought he not pick me but one of those flashy charmender or squirtle. I hide behind old man. He give me comfort and I like how he had warm eyes , brown and when master was choosing, he picked me, I surprised. I say I remind him of him when he young. Master say he to was shy, I like master.

But now master go towards danger. I don't like. He went towards that bad smell. It smell like dead. Smell like dead . Smell itch nose, hurt heart, smell make head hurt too. Smell spread fear, the other pokemon run too , they notice but master keep going towards called me back I scared . Master might get hurt.

Master call me out again, I happy hope master okay. Smell return , bad, bad, bad. I no like, whole clearing smell like dead but, see nothing , just tree and master. Master on ground, master no talk. I go near, master eyes close , master must be asleep. Master sleep in bad place, master not safe. I protect, I stand guard.

Bad,bad,bad,bad,bad! Smell getting stronger. Bad someone coming, bunch of someones coming. I smell 7, they smell like dead. They come from all around. I must wake master, must run. "Master, master, no more sleep, wake up! Master danger! Master!," I yell but master still sleep. Someones are here. They form circle. One with white mask speak

," still asleep, I see, and looky here, he has a little friend,"

He bring hand close to head, I try bite.

"My, my a feisty one aren't you?, don't worry buddy, we mean no harm, your master and I had a little chat, quite interesting one too,"he said.

"Yea, yea, I heard your little chat,flash. What a drag it was, ahah, best part and I quote was - I never said, I was sane did I?. " said man with blue mask laughing.

"Shut up, asshole, ahah I meant it k!," said man named flash.

Then one with blue mask, come close to master, I jump between,"stay away, you hurt master, go away,".

"Woh,woh, flash told you didn't he, we are not Gona hurt him, we friends,now stop growling. Here take this poke food, you like it, I promise!"said man with blue mask.

He seem friendly . Food smell good not like them, not like dead.I eat food , feel good. But then eyes get heavy. They close, eyes close, me feel sleepy. Sleep now, I hear mask people say things. Weird things.

" Glad he took the bait, little guy was getting in the way, what a drag, now hurry up and do your shit flash."

"Take it easy now, tiger. I know what I am doing, just give me a second."

A new voice speak, I don't like this voice, it give feeling like dead.

" I still think we should kill the boy, he saw you flash, he saw what you did, puts us at jeopardy. Screw the experiment,"

" come on Venom, you know I have to do this, the advantage of a sleeper agent would be great, we can release him and hopefully spread chaos in the chain of corruption out there."

" yea I like flash's idea, hopefully this agent can be used against them,"

"Alright, just hurry up flash,"

"Done lets go, hopefully this boy was the right choice, this is probably our first and last shot at this experiment, our first and last sleeper agent. In time we meet again ,"

I think man with white mask do something to master and then they leave. Man with white face seem friendly , he smell like master. I very sleepy now. Smell of dead not strong after they leave. Feel safer.


End file.
